


chyler deserves better

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Humor, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Satire, but not really, chyler is the best ally ever, lucy is too gay to function, relatable amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She finally gathers enough context clues to realize they’re singing about Supercorp. It’s like a punch to the gut.Or, Chyler is fucking pissed, and uses her influence to give the lesbians what they deserve. Based onthisvideo from SDCC2017.





	chyler deserves better

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any grammatical errors, blame Jeremy Jordan

Somewhere in her busy schedule Chyler finds the time to get caught up on Supergirl news from SDCC. Chyler scrolls down twitter past a few messages, finally landing on a clip from the Supergirl Cast panel, and opening it in youtube.

She smiles when her co-stars’ faces pop up on screen. The cast starts applauding Melissa for her portrayal of Supergirl, who smiles a bright ray of a smile. They’ve truly become friends, no, a _family_ to Chyler. And now, seeing them all so happy… makes her unbelievably happy too.

Jeremy bursts into song, a musical recap of season 2, and the rest of the cast joins in. Chyler watches the video for a few minutes with happiness, something she hasn’t really felt since the passing of her husband’s father, the reason she stayed home from SDCC.

She’s thrown, for a second, when Jeremy and most of the cast yell “THEY’RE ONLY FRIENDS” with undeniable enthusiasm. Mehcad Brooks starts dancing to the music. In the background, David Harewood and Katie McGrath are smiling, but it’s a forced smile, cold and fake, betraying their uncomfortableness. Chyler pauses the video, before clicking back a few seconds and watching the song part again. She finally gathers enough context clues to realize they’re singing about Supercorp.

It’s like a punch to the gut.

Chyler fought tooth-and-call for every coming out moment for Alex, every kiss, every _damn_ second of Maggie Sawyer being onscreen.

The fan response was overwhelmingly positive. Chyler had been tweeted endless stories of young lgbt+ fans gushing about Alex’s coming out, and how similar it was to their own, or how happy they were to _finally_ see themselves represented on screen. Chyler’s heart had felt full to bursting.

It had gone downhill after that, as most things do. Chris Wood took up most of the screen time during the latter half of season 2, and Chyler and Floriana Lima got little to no time together, besides a rushed proposal. On top of that, Flo was only going to be in two episodes of the next season.

Chyler had also witnessed the fanbase start shipping another wlw pairing. It was known as Supercorp, referring to the chemistry between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. At first, Chyler had been confused, but after going back and rewatching a few scenes… yeah, she could see why some fans shipped them. The flowers, brunch date, increasingly not convincing “that’s what friends are for”... she and Flo were practically being out-gayed.

And the cast wasn’t being funny, no, they were practically _flaunting_ their straightness, their privilege. They were being _mocking_ \- making fun of fans who had hope for another canon wlw relationship. But, nope, apparently that bar was too fucking high - apparently two women being in love was unrealistic for a show where the main character could fly and shoot lasers out of her eyeballs.

Chyler isn’t sure yet if she ships it. But she _can_ see why it matters to lgbt+ fans. Two wlw relationships on a mainstream show was practically an alien concept. And, if it matters to the fans, it matters to her.

It was why, after staring at the wall for a full ten minutes contemplating killing Jeremy, Chyler pulled out her phone and made a call to the producer.

When Greg Berlanti answers with a confused “hello”, she immediately says, “I would like to rewrite the entire next season. If you don’t give me a chance, it will quit. We can talk about this more tomorrow. Goodbye, and goodnight.”

Then she ends the call, the phone falling with a thump on the floor. Chyler cries until her cheeks are stained with enough tears to flood the ocean.

\---

Lucy Lane struts into Catco Worldwide Media, looking as fabulous as ever in a simple purple shirt and jeans. She spots Kara sitting at a new desk, and walks up to her. “Guess who’s back, bitch!”

Kara’s head snaps up from where she’s engaged in a conversation with someone, and when she realizes it’s Lucy, she lets out a sound akin to a squeal, sliding out of her chair to wrap Lucy in a tight hug.

When Lucy finally gets the ability to breathe back, she steps away and says, “So James already welcomed me back, and I thought I would pop in-” The words die in her throat.

Sitting elegantly in a chair is the most beautiful women Lucy has ever laid eyes on. Dark hair tied back in a tight ponytail, lipstick a bright shade of red Lucy wants stained on her skin; smudged on a cheek, marking her thighs. The woman sits in the chair so _confidently_ , legs crossed, spine straight, brilliant blue eyes staring at her in a way that make Lucy weak in the the knees and want to _get on her knees_.

“Oh,” Lucy says eloquently.

“This is my friend Lena Luthor,” Kara says, bouncing on the balls of her feet like an overexcited puppy.

 _Lena Luthor._ Of course. Lucy had been too busy finding a name to match the exact shade of her eyes to place her. Lena was the current CEO of L-Corp, and news agencies had been talking about her rise to fame for months. If Lucy wasn’t mistaken, Catco had also published a few pieces on her themselves.

“And you are?” Lena asks with a poised raised eyebrow. And, just like the rest of her, Lena’s voice is unbelievably sexy, making something warm pool low in Lucy’s stomach.

“Lucy Lane,” she says, holding out her hand.

Lena’s grip is firm and solid, promising to never let go.

\---

_5 months later_

Kara, Alex, and Maggie are comfortably enjoying a meal together at the café outside Catco. Kara and Alex usually reserved this day for just them - sister time, but Maggie had settled pleasantly into Alex’s life, Kara finding that she doesn’t mind the the least, happy to let Maggie tag along.

Several tables away, Lucy and Lena are delicately eating their brunch and laughing together.

“So, uh,” Alex begins. “Lucy and Lena are awfully… close.”

“Yeah, they’re such good friends,” Kara says brightly. “I don’t mind sharing Lena - it’s great she found another pal.”

“Wait, are you saying that’s friend behavior?” Maggie asks, jabbing a fork at where Lucy is wiping at a stray smudge of salad dressing on Lena’s cheek, sucking her finger into her mouth.

“Yep,” Kara says. “Besides, if they aren’t friends… then what are they?”

Alex and Maggie exchange A Look™.

“Kara,” Maggie says tentatively, “they’re lesbians.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://221fandomwitches.tumblr.com/) | [rebloggable link](http://221fandomwitches.tumblr.com/post/163327387925/chyler-deserves-better)
> 
> so, uh, if you haven't already, go watch Wynonna Earp (recently renewed for another season) and The Bold Type. migrate before you're fucked over by season 3 of Supergirl


End file.
